


On retourne se disputer ?

by LHS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHS/pseuds/LHS
Summary: Os aussi publié sur Wattpad.--« Louis se releva et tendit la main à Harry en souriant : On retourne se disputer ? On était en train de se hurler dessus très très méchamment.Harry éclata de rire, et hocha la tête faisant voler ses boucles : D’accord.  »





	On retourne se disputer ?

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut savoir que c'est le premier yaoi que j'écris, le premier sur les One Direction, et le premier Larry.
> 
> Je n'ai donc pas osé m'aventurer trop loin. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Ps: C'est le premier article que je poste sur AO3, je m'excuse si c'est un peu hésitant.

Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall et Liam venaient de terminer un concert.

L’adrénaline coulait encore dans leur veine. 

Habitués, ils savaient qu’il leur faudrait au moins une heure avant de retrouver le calme.

Liam proposa une ballade pour se détendre.

Niall et Zayn acquiescèrent, trouvant que c’était une bonne idée.

Liam se tourna vers les deux autres membres : Et vous les gars ?

Harry : Désolé Liam, je préfère rester un peu au calme avec Louis si cela ne te dérange pas.

Tout de suite, on lui lança des sourires en coin. 

Zayn lança avec amusement : On sera de retour dans une heure je pense, faites pas trop de bêtises.

Harry vira au rouge quand il comprit enfin le sous-entendu. Il bafouilla : Mais non, je voulais juste faire des câlins.

Zayn rit : Des câlins au lit ouais.

Harry essaya de se justifier, mais ne fit que s’enfoncer encore plus. Heureusement pour lui, Louis lui vient en aide en les chassant pour se retrouver seul avec le bouclé.

Il s’assit correctement sur le canapé avant d’ouvrir ses bras pour inciter Harry à venir à lui.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos. 

Par automatisme, Harry passa un bras derrière le cou de Louis et vient se caler contre lui.

Le bouclé était très câlins, et il adorait ceux de Louis. Alors, dès qu’ils le pouvaient, ils se faisaient comme ça, des séances de câlins.

Ils s’étaient tout de suite lavés en sortant de scène, alors Harry ne râla pas quand Louis le porta dans son lit pour l’y poser avec douceur.

Louis caressa les boucles du plus jeune qui avait son visage niché dans son cou, le parsemant de bisous baveux

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la même position, et lorsqu’ils furent sur le point de s’endormir, la voix de Niall leur parvient aux oreilles ainsi que les éclats de rire des deux autres membres du groupe.

Intrigués, le couple sortit du lit pour les retrouver.

Niall : C’est bon, j’ai paniqué okay ?

Seuls des rires lui répondit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda la voix fatiguée du bouclé une fois assis sur le canapé.

Liam débuta entre deux rires : Pendant notre promenade, on est tombé sur des fans. Et elles nous ont demandé la raison de votre absence.

Zayn continua : Niall a répondu que c’est parce que vous étiez disputés.

Liam reprit : Bien sur, elles ont voulu en savoir plus, et Niall, ne sachant pas mentir est parti dans des explications sans queue ni tête, et s’est s’embrouillé tout seul.

Zayn hocha la tête : Heureusement qu’elles voulaient juste rester plus longtemps en notre présence, et n’ont rien écouté. Et même si elles l’avaient fait, je ne pense pas qu’elles auraient compris.

Niall bouda : La prochaine fois je me tairais et je vous laisserais répondre.

Louis sourit : Boude pas Nialler, c’était mignon de ta part d’essayer de nous trouver une excuse. Merci d’ailleurs.

Harry hocha la tête, d’accord avec son petit ami.

Louis se releva et tendit la main à Harry en souriant : On retourne se disputer ? On était en train de se hurler dessus très très méchamment.

Harry éclata de rire, et hocha la tête faisant voler ses boucles : D’accord. 

Et ils s’éloignèrent sous les fous-rires incontrôlables de Liam et Zayn, et sous le visage boudeur de Niall.


End file.
